Garrosh Hellscream
Warlord of the Warsong Clan, Sha of Pride, Traitor of the Horde, Warchief of the Horde, Overlord of the Warsong Offensive, Leader of the Horde Expedition, Son of Hellscream | race = Mag'har | creature= Humanoid | level = ?? | type = Elite | character = Warrior | health = 451,401,792 | affiliation = Horde (formerly) : Mag'har (formerly) : Orgrimmar (formerly) :Horde Expedition(former) :: Warsong Offensive (formerly) True Horde, Iron Horde :Warsong Clan | aggro = | occupation = Co-Warchief of the Iron Horde Warchief of the True Horde Warchief of the Horde, Leader of the Horde Expedition, Overlord of the Warsong Offensive, Master of Warsong Hold, Chieftain of the Warsong clan, Former Personal adviser to Thrall | status = Deceased | location = Grommash Hold, Orgrimmar, Beyond the door of Ragefire Chasm, various other locations (see Locations), Siege of Orgrimmar, Draenor | alignment = Chaotic Evil | relatives = Grom (father) Golka (mother) }} Garrosh Hellscream, 'son of Grom Hellscream and former chieftain of the Warsong clan, was a Warchief of the Horde known for his warmongering, cruelty and involvement with dark powers. Having grown up on Draenor, Garrosh came through the Dark Portal upon its reopening, and was invited into the Horde by Thrall himself. Quickly ascending through the ranks of the Horde military, Garrosh led troops in the Northrend campaign against the Lich King and was given the position of Warchief with Thrall's subsequent absence during the Catacalysm. Infamous for his raging hatred for the Alliance, Garrosh had a strong intention to take the Horde to war with its rival power, no matter the cost to his nation and those who stood in his way. During the Horde's invasion of Pandaria, Garrosh unleashed the Sha of Pride, a long-isolated power that tainted untold swathes of land and consumed the bodies and souls of hundreds of people. He also ordered that a mana bomb be dropped on Theramore, a human bastion on the Horde continent, in an attempt to eliminate Jaina Proudmoore and provoke a war with the Alliance. Following these and other controversial actions, elements of the Horde led by Vol'jin and Thrall united with the forces of the Alliance and launched a campaign against troops loyal to Hellscream in the Siege of Orgrimmar. Following a personal duel with Thrall, Hellscream was nearly executed by a vengeful Wrynn. Only the intervention of Taran Zhu prevented Hellscream from being martyred on the spot by the King of Stormwind as the Warchief so desperately desired. Instead, it was decided that a trial would be held in neutral Pandaria and justice meted out equally for those in the Alliance and the Horde who had suffered Hellscream's indescribably cruelty. Hellscream's ambitions were not tempered by his defeat, however, and the dethroned Warchief had one final trick up his sleeve. Escaping captivity with the aid of a member of the Bronze Dragonflight, Garrosh went back to the moment his race had drank the blood of the demon Mannoroth and become conquerors. His attempts to prevent this consumption led to him founding the Iron Horde, a powerful empire which arose in place of the original, honorable entity; a subsequent invasion of Azeroth by this Iron Horde and the war to stop its advance through time and space led to the deaths of thousands across multiple dimensions. With the conflict concluded and the Iron Horde routed, Thrall challenged Garrosh to a final duel. Hellscream and his potent weapon, Gorehowl, did battle with the elements controlled by Thrall and were defeated. Not willing to risk Garrosh escaping and wreaking still more chaos upon the universe, Thrall killed Garrosh Hellscream and left him and his weapon on the field of battle, the place the former Warchief had valued among all others. Garrosh is the main antagonist of ''Mists of Pandaria and the secondary antagonist of Warlords of Draenor. He is voiced by Patrick Seitz. Biography Beyond the Dark Portal During the human invasion of Draenor, many Mag'har - the uncorrupted orcs who settled in Garadar, a stronghold in Nagrand - were ill due to the red pox. Garrosh was among them. Kargath Bladefist visited them at Garadar in search of warriors to aid him. Garrosh asked him about his father, and wanted to fight with him, but Kargath ignored him at first, calling the Mag'har weaklings and not orcs any more, and they could do the Horde a favor by dying. Later on, Garrosh asked Greatmother Geyah about his father, but the answer caused him to enter a deep depression. The Burning Crusade Garrosh became an important chief among the Mag'har. He was aided by Jorin Deadeye, son of the Bleeding Hollow clan's former chieftain, Kilrogg Deadeye. When heroes first met Garrosh, he was sullen, pessimistic, even depressed. He was concerned about the health of his clan's matriarch, Greatmother Geyah, who was ill. Garrosh knew that when she died, he may be expected to lead the Mag'har, and that troubled him further. Garrosh believed himself fated to repeat his father's mistakes. His father, the legendary Grommash Hellscream, also known as "Grom," lusted for power. Despite his awareness of this weakness, Grom nevertheless drank Mannoroth's blood, which made him stronger and fiercer, but also damned him and the rest of his clan to servitude. From the moment Garrosh came onto the scene, it was clear that he carried an immense burden of shame on behalf of his father. The last news that Garrosh had ever received regarding Grom was that he had drank the demon blood. The events that had transpired afterward were initially unknown to Garrosh, and the son did not even know of his father's heroic death until he was informed by Thrall upon the latter's arrival in Nagrand. Learning that his father had eventually overcome his weakness for power, and seeing his father sacrificing himself for his people to liberate them from demonic influence in a vision provided by Thrall, Garrosh appears to gain strength and confidence, believing that he is no longer trapped by the yoke of his father's shame. It is also at this moment, some believe, where he gained his sense of warrior pride, a sentiment already nested in Orc culture and no doubt enhanced by the brave sacrifice of Grom. Theramore Peace Summit Thrall brought Garrosh Hellscream with him back to Azeroth to be his advisor. Some time following this return, the retired gladiator master Rehgar Earthfury also became one of Thrall's advisors. Rehgar and Garrosh had a great discussion: while Garrosh wanted to destroy the Alliance, who he considers the Horde's enemies, and take Azeroth for their own; Reghar wanted to remain open to diplomacy with the Alliance and conserve their treaty of non-aggression with Theramore. When Thrall chose attend a peace conference with the human King Varian Wrynn, he brought Rehgar, Garrosh and a handful of Kor'kron guards. Reghar, having heard Garrosh's pro-war arguments, recommended Thrall not to bring Garrosh with them. The Warchief, however, hoped that seeing Humans in a peaceful setting and, indeed, their desire to end the long-standing conflict and animosity between the Alliance and the Horde might yet temper the hot-blooded Garrosh. Alongside the Warchief, Garrosh traveled by zeppelin to Theramore, where Varian and Thrall had an amiable discussion with an eye toward mutual gain. Garrosh grumbled that he believed the Horde ought to take what it needed and desired by force rather than exchanging resources in acts of trade, but he largely kept his sentiments to himself. While the leaders of the Alliance and Horde discussed first their pasts and then problems related to resources, including the Horde's war with the night elves for lumber, Varian offered to provide wood to end the conflict. In exchange, Thrall offered the Alliance copper and exotic hides. Before an official deal could be reached regarding this transaction, Varian was forced to depart the meeting, as the Scourge was simultaneously threatening the key Stormwind provinces of Goldshire and Southshore. As the troops of both sides trudged out of the meeting place, however, the Twilight's Hammer clan assaulted Theramore. King Wrynn caught a glimpse of Garona among their ranks and, already suspicious of the peaceful overtures proposed by the Horde, believed that Garona had been dispatched by Thrall to assassinate him as she had his father on order of the Shadow Council. The forces of Alliance and the Horde engaged the Twilight Hammer cultists in a fierce battle, and the casualties of the invaders quickly began to mount. Med'an entered the fray in an attempt to protect his mother, Garona. The cultists, seeing Med'an, abandoned their battles in an attempt to capture the half-orc boy. Following the conclusion of the skirmish, Garrosh angrily accused the Alliance of having led Thrall and him into a trap. At the same moment, though, King Wrynn blamed Garrosh and the Horde for having inspired the cultists to attack Theramore. Tensions flaring between both factions, Thrall and Garrosh left Theramore without another word. Hellscream complained to the Warchief that Wrynn had insulted the honor of the orcs, and that by departing peacefully rather than engaging in further battle, the orcs were losing face. In Wrath of the Lich King During the events preceding the invasion of Northrend, Garrosh traveled to Orgrimmar, capital city of the Horde, to attend a summit of the faction's leaders gathered to plan the campaign against the Scourge. Those in attendance included Warchief Thrall, Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, High Overlord Saurfang, Grand Apothecary Putress and Reghar Earthfury. After consulting with both Saurfang and the spirits, Thrall stated that he hoped to take a more cautious approach in combating the Scourge: an advance scouting party would be dispatched to Northrend to assess the magnitude of the corruption before committing more troops as appropriate. More offensive to Garrosh was the second part of Thrall's proposal, which involved the Warchief meeting with the human mage Jaina Proudmoore to find out the Alliance plans regarding the Lich King and what part the Horde might play in those ambitions. Garrosh felt that dealing with the Alliance in such a manner would endanger the Horde, and spoke out in favor of a plan he had drawn up: he would lead the armies of the Horde to the north, simply crush the armies of Stormwind and the Alliance in open battle, followed by a sweep north through the home of the blood elves, using it as a staging area to launch an invasion of Northrend. Once the forces of the Lich King were summarily crushed by the strength and power of the Horde, the Orcs and their allies would be free to seize control of all of Azeroth. This approach described not only Hellscream's plans regarding the Scourge and, later, many other threats to the Horde, but it also perfectly summarized his sentiments on the Alliance: that they were weak, simply waiting to be crushed, and that the reason they had not been was because of the kind and peaceful nature of Thrall. Thrall, irritated by Garrosh's recklessness and bold challenges to his authority, answered that the humans were not a threat and that he would not underestimate the Lich King by walking blindly into a Scourge trap. Thrall then provoked Garrosh to challenge him to a duel by saying that he would not make the same mistakes as his father, Grom Hellscream. Frustrated with his leader's apparent lack of action and the insults to his father, Garrosh challenged Thrall to a duel in the Ring of Valor to settle the matter. The two orcs fought for some time until it seemed Garrosh had gained the upper hand. He began to taunt Thrall, but their duel was interrupted by a Herald of the Lich King threatening Orgrimmar with destruction. Hearing this, Thrall used Chain Lightning on Garrosh and both left the ring, with Thrall telling the younger Hellscream that they would settle their dispute later. The city was attacked by countless abominations and frost wyrms, led by a handful of death knights. Thrall and Garrosh led the forces of the Horde in repelling the Scourge attack, with the help of Saurfang, Sylvanas, Reghar, the city defense force and a handful of adventurers. After the Scourge assault force had been dealt with, Garrosh asked to be sent to Northrend again. This time, Thrall agreed and ordered Saurfang to begin preparations for war. Garrosh Hellscream was named Overlord of the Warsong Offensive, the main army of the Horde Expedition to Northrend. He resided at Warsong Hold in the Borean Tundra, on Northrend's western coast. Following the establishment of his stronghold in Northrend, much changed about Garrosh. During his time in his homeland of Nagrand and his residency in Orgrimmar, the orc had been observed as appearing downtrodden and apathetic. Now, however, emboldened by the raw strength found in commanding soldiers in a war and the acceptance of his ambitious plans by Thrall, the son of Grom Hellscream became more hotblooded and reckless than he had already been. High Overlord Saurfang, who had previously advised Thrall to take a more cautious approach to the Northrend campaign and had witnessed Grom drink from the same chalice that corrupted Garrosh's father, warned against the savage tactics that the younger Hellscream had begun to employ. Saurfang feared a resurgence of the bloodlust that had dominated the Horde prior to the death of Mannoroth, but Garrosh would hear nothing of restraint, and the two frequently bickered regarding tactical decisions. A particular sore point between the two involved supply lines between Warsong Hold and the Forsaken vanguard in the Howling Fjord. Despite his many disagreements with Saurfang, Garrosh seemed to possess some begrudging respect for the elder warrior. When Saurfang warned that the younger Hellscream's brutality against the Alliance might lead the Horde back down a "dark path" and threatens to kill Garrosh should he see this transition taking place, Garrosh does not doubt that he would do it. Instead, Hellscream wryly questions how Saurfang has survived so long in the Horde with his guilt and sense of morality intact. In spite of the warnings of the High Overlord, Garrosh appointed field commanders who focused more on battling the Alliance than the Scourge and conducted his own tactical decisions in a similar manner. One of these commanders, Conqueror Krenna, Garrosh's proxy at Conquest Hold in Grizzly Hills, ignored the war with the Scourge entirely in favor of launching assaults against the local Alliance stronghold to the point that even her own underlings considered her reckless and a coup was launched against her from the lower ranks, let by Gorgonna. The commander of ''Orgrim's Hammer'', the Horde gunship above Icecrown itself, found defeating the Alliance to be a greater concern than even the appearance of the Lich King's lieutenants around Icecrown Citadel; instead, the commander engaged in a fierce but brief encounter with the famous Skybreaker. '' Secrets of Ulduar At a point during the campaign, Thrall and Garrosh were summoned urgently to Dalaran to speak with Rhonin, head of the Kirin Tor. Arriving before the departure of Varian Wrynn, Garrosh and the King of Stormwind proceeded to forego all rules of etiquette and peace, skirmishing in the Violet Citadel. Rhonin halted the fight with a magical shield before harm came to either party, however, and demanded not only that the two cease fighting, but that they work together to stop a new threat that had arisen and threatened Azeroth perhaps more than the Scourge of Northrend-- Yogg-Saron, an Old God, had returned from dormancy within Ulduar. Despite the magnitude of the threat, Garrosh and Varian were partisan to the concept of an entente, and the latter departed Dalaran immediately thereafter. With Thrall clearly on his mind, Garrosh opined that a true Warchief would never partner himself with cowards.Ulduar Official Trailer Crusaders' Coliseum Garrosh, alongside Thrall, attended the new Crusaders' Coliseum in Icecrown, accompanied by a retinue of champions and representatives from across the domain of the Horde. During the tournament, Garrosh requested that Tirion Fordring send some of his faction's best warriors into the arena so that all in attendance might witness the power of the Horde. Icecrown Citadel Following the siege of Icecrown Citadel and the subsequent events of Wrathgate, Garrosh and his troops fortified a position within the entrance of the Lich King's final bastion and prepared themselves for the conclusive assault. Heroes spearheading the attack against the Lich King's remaining lieutenants and beasts could ask for the blessing of Garrosh, which he would bestow upon them in the form of Hellscream's Warsong. Cataclysm Some time after the events in Northrend and the defeat of the Lich King, it came to pass that Deathwing, formerly one of the Dragon Aspects and master of the black dragonflight, meddler in the affairs of mortals on behalf of the Old Gods and recluse within the elemental plane of Deepholm following his defeat at the hands of the Aspects, re-emerged and sundered the world in a cataclysmic flight across the world. Thrall, a powerful shaman, was summoned by the Earthen Ring to aid in the reconstruction and stabilizing of the very pillars of Azeroth, and so Garrosh was appointed Warchief in his place. His credentials, including his personal tutoring in leadership by Thrall and his experience in battle from his youth to the long campaign of Northrend, meant that there was initially much hope for the young Hellscream. This hope, however, was shattered by the newly-minted Warchief's first action: to evict the majority of non-orc and non-Tauren citizens from the central citadels of Orgrimmar, believing that only those two races possessed the strength to truly defend the city. Though representatives of every member race of the Horde did remain near Garrosh's throne and Hellscream stated that he valued the assets that each race provided to the Horde, the expelling of so many citizens created much tension in the Horde capital. To further his message of strength through conflict and to renew the appearance of the city as one built in that conflict, Garrosh ordered that the city be remodeled in dark steel, a style eerily similar to Hellfire Citadel in Outland, along with other fortresses that he had designed prior to his appointment as Warchief, including Warsong Hold. Forum:Cataclysm in PC Gamer UK (Nov 09) The ascension of Garrosh to the position of Warchief was applauded by many orcs who saw him as the herald of a new era for the Horde, a return of the old strength and willingness to participate in battle that they had been accustomed to prior to Thrall. Vol'jin, chieftain of the Darkspear trolls, despised Garrosh almost immediately for his warmongering; this resentment was only furthered by a belief that Garrosh had been selected as leader due to his leadership in the war against the Lich King and his status as the son of Grom Hellscream rather than genuine capability. Sylvanas Windrunner, Dark Lady of the Forsaken, held a low opinion of Garrosh, at one point referring to him as an "ogre-headed buffoon".The Warchief Cometh The strongest opinion against the younger Hellscream was held by Cairne Bloodhoof, High Chieftain of the Tauren, who was under the impression that Garrosh had deliberately interrupted the peace summit that he had previously attended beside Thrall. This led to the end of a possible trade deal between the night elves of Ashenvale and the Tauren. As a result of this apparent outrage, Cairne challenged Garrosh to a duel in the arena of Orgrimmar. This duel was not intended to be lethal, but Cairne was soon dying on the floor of the arena, much to the outrage of those present. It was later revealed that Magatha Grimtotem had intentionally poisoned the blade of Garrosh's weapon, and that the toxin had incapacitated Bloodhoof, allowing Garrosh to kill him easily. Grimtotem's action earned her the condemnation of the Tauren people and, disgusted with her dishonorable conduct despite its favorable outcome to him, Garrosh refused to defend the Grimtotem bastion of Thunder Bluff from the forces of Baine Bloodhoof, son of Cairne. It was also during this time that Garrosh began to wield Gorehowl, the weapon of his father. It also came to pass that forces shipwrecked during the time Thrall was stepping down from the rank of Warchief had encountered Trade Prince Gallywix, leader of the surviving goblin faction of Kezan. Following continued engagements on the Lost Isles with Alliance forces hostile to both the shipwrecked orcs and the goblins, Thrall had dispatched the rescued goblins to speak with Garrosh, who offered them a number of contracts related to various troubled regions in the Horde and accepted the goblins as a new racial faction within the Horde. One of Garrosh's defining moments as Warchief would come after the goblins, now ensconced in the Horde, had blasted Talondeep Pass through the mountains of Stonetalon. Seeing the abundant resources among the peaks, Garrosh dispatched Overlord Krom'gar and his troops to conquer the region for the Horde. Much like the commanders under the employ of Garrosh during the Northrend campaign, however, Krom'gar was obsessed with warring against the Alliance, and he encouraged among his troops great acts of cruelty against both the defending night elves and noncombatants who lived in the region. Krom'gar proceeded far beyond the traditional savagery of his people, however, and with his second-in-command, General Grebo, conspired to destroy Thal'darah Grove, a druid academy that Krom'gar saw as a storage facility for "weapons of mass destruction." High Chieftain Cliffwalker, a local Tauren tribal leader and forced ally of the forces of Krom'gar and Grebo, protested strongly against the destruction of the Grove, claiming correctly that the residents were peaceful and had no intentions to wage war against the Horde garrison. Seeking to justify the destruction of the grove, Krom'gar allowed the chieftain to send his son under the premise of investigating the grove and ensuring that no weapons were present. Krom'gar dispatched Grebo to sneak into the grove as well, however, and the general murdered Cliffwalker's son, as well as several night elf witnesses. Following the discovery of this atrocity, Cliffwalker and his wife, Masha, confronted Grebo and were attacked by him and his guards, who they slew. Krom'gar, enraged by the death of his subordinate, led a party of soldiers to Cliffwalker Post and personally killed Masha before ordering the bomb to be dropped on the grove. Following the utter destruction of Thal'darah, Krom'gar proceeded to taunt the High Chieftain and seemed intent on killing him. By the time news of savagery in Stonetalon reached the Warchief, it was too late to prevent the full magnitude of Krom'gar's atrocities from taking place. Hurrying from his throne, however, Garrosh intercepted the Overlord before he could kill the High Chieftain and delivered a speech regarding his experiences in Northrend and a tidbit of wisdom given to him by a supreme warrior encountered there: "Honor...never forsake it." Garrosh then took the groveling Krom'gar by the throat and threw him from Cliffwalker Post, the Overlord's body landing on the rocks far below. Hellscream intended to go further by executing a nearby adventurer who he saw as having been a lackey of Krom'gar, but at the last moment, Cliffwalker fell to his knees before the Warchief and informed him that the adventurer had discovered the corruption and the death of his son. The Warchief was shocked by this; his instincts in such a situation would demand vengeance and the word "mercy," uttered by the High Chieftain in his plea, would never have crossed his mind. Commenting on all that Cliffwalker had lost on that day, Garrosh calmed himself and looked upon the kneeling tauren. "Mercy?" the warchief asked. "On this day, I learn from you." Garrosh dismissed the adventurer, informing him that Krom'gar's army was no more, that the remaining troops would be withdrawn from the mountains and the campaign concluded. He then returned to Orgrimmar, and despite this moment of calm, it would be soon afterward that the legacy of Garrosh would return to haunt him. ''Growing up, Garrosh only knew his father, Grom Hellscream, by the stories that cast him as the one who had doomed his people. But after learning of Grom's redemption and heroic sacrifice to free the orcs from demonic corruption once and for all, Garrosh embraced his father's legacy as a fearless warrior and natural leader. At times, Garrosh's renewed zeal has put him at odds with the Horde's warchief. Frustrated by Thrall's decision to scout Northrend instead of mobilizing the Horde right away, Garrosh challenged the warchief to a duel in the Ring of Valor, but an assault by the Lich King's minions cut their bout short. Garrosh and the warchief still have some unfinished business... and Garrosh's hot-headed recklessness is fast becoming a concern to those who know the inherent danger in a Hellscream's fury. The Destruction of Theramore Preceding the arms race between the Alliance and Horde in Pandaria, the Battle of Theramore was the culmination of Hellscream's old ambitions that his faction should have complete dominance over their home continent. Theramore, a human bastion on the coast of Kalimdor, was permitted by Thrall as part of the diplomatic ties that had under his rein bound Orgrimmar and Stormwind, and preserved a sometime peace between the two sides. Garrosh dispensed with this fragile alliance, however, and his forces engaged with the the valiant but outnumbered defenders of Theramore. Jaina Proudmoore, leader of Theramore and close friend of King Varian Wrynn, hurried to her fortress home along with members of the Kirin Tor, including Ronin, in an attempt to rescue those trapped in the city from the onslaught of the Horde. However, goblins under the direct command of Garrosh had dropped a terrible device upon the city-- a Mana bomb-- which had ended almost all life within the protective walls of the bastion, killing both soldiers and civilians, and even members of the Horde unfortunate enough to be close to or within Theramore. Among the dead were some of Jaina's closest friends; she stood among their remains, preserved standing by the magical fury of the mana bomb, and swore that the blood shed in Theramore would be repaid in full. Public opinion went strongly against Garrosh as a result of the use of the mana bomb, with many calling it a war crime and even traditionally merciless members of the Horde condemning it as an atrocity. For many in the Horde, this was their final straw regarding Garrosh, and a schism in the ranks saw many of the client races, including the trolls, tauren, Forsaken and some goblins and orcs, departing sections of Kalimdor and joining with Alliance forces already en route to reinforce the devastated Theramore. Mists of Pandaria It was following the re-discovery of the isles of Pandaria and the subsequent race between the Alliance and Horde for the resources, artifacts and powers laced among those ancient lands that would usher in his downfall. Following in the footsteps of his father, Garrosh desired further power for himself. His ambitions, which had led not only to warmongering on a nearly unprecedented scale but also the slaughter of innocents on Theramore Isle, shattered the Horde and led to the Darkspear Rebellion as, one by one, the Horde's client races could no longer stand beside their leader; even some Orcs shed their oaths of loyalty to him as their Warchief and sided with the rebellion, which united with the Alliance and launched an armada to prevent Hellscream's ambitions. As a result of this schism, loyal troops scoured the land of Pandaria for valuable artifacts to eliminate the Warchief's multiplying enemies and, eventually, came upon the sealed heart of Y'Shaarj, an Old God worshiped by the Mantids and destroyed by the Titans centuries prior. The great monster's body was destroyed and various pieces hidden to prevent its return. A terrible relic secreted away deep beneath the peaceful lands of Pandaria, Garrosh saw within the heart a horrible potential. Upon arriving at the mining site where the heart had been uncovered, the Warchief observed that the heart "thirsted," and ordered that the chest containing it be escorted to the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, where its thirst might be slaked by pools of blessed water. As Garrosh leads his retinue to the fonts of power in the Vale, Taran Zhu attempts to stop him. A brief duel between the two precipitated by a taunt from the Pandaren that compared Garrosh to his father concludes with Zhu terribly injured and laying beside the waters. Claiming that he "answered to no one," the Warchief of the shattered Horde dumped the heart of Y'shaarj into the sacred waters, unleashing the Sha of Pride with his supreme arrogance and sundering the land in a manner that had not been seen since the Cataclysm some years prior. Following this act, Garrosh was corrupted by the Sha and the powers of the Heart. As he had claimed in his prior duel with Zhu, the Warchief was "counting on" reprisals from the Alliance and the rebellious elements of his own faction; he hoped that his newfound power and gathered allies would be enough to crush the oncoming armies as they surrounded Orgrimmar... Garrosh is the final boss in the Mists of Pandaria expansion. As both the Horde and the Alliance recognize his growing instability and lust for power, they join forces to invade the Garrosh-controlled Orgrimmar. Siege of Orgrimmar During the Siege of Orgrimmar, Garrosh served as the commander of forces loyal to his faction of the Horde. Empowered by Y'shaarj, the Dark Heart of Pandaria, he believed that he would emerge victorious from the siege and wage war upon Azeroth and beyond as he saw fit. However, Thrall, disgusted by the actions of his former protege, engaged in battle alongside the forces of Vol'jin and Wrynn alongside various mercenaries, adventurers and hangers-on gathered from around the world to end the reign of Garrosh. At the climax of the Siege of Orgrimmar, a final duel ensued between Garrosh and Thrall, with the latter using his mastery over the elements to emerge victorious. Hellscream, robbed of his great powers and with his armies beaten and relics shattered, fell to the floor of the throne room as his enemies gathered around. Thrall, who had seen the immense suffering inflicted upon the world by Garrosh and had suffered an immense betrayal of trust by an apparent friend into whom he had vested great authority and levity, prepared to strike the killing blow. Shockingly, it was King Varian Wrynn of Stormwind, the old rival of Garrosh, who blocked Thrall's hammer at the final moment, preventing the execution. Wrynn claimed that he had a greater right to carry out the execution than Thrall did, with his people having suffered greater losses against Hellscream's campaigns and the mana-bombing of Theramore. The tension between the Alliance and Horde elements in the throne room began to rise until Taran Zhu intervened, claiming that his people had suffered as well, and that his homeland was where the crisis had its most profound effects. Zhu offered that Garrosh stand trial on the island of Pandaria, where representatives of all affected by Hellscream's crimes could come and make their case, and justice could be meted out properly. The leaders of the Horde and Alliance begrudgingly agreed to this, and a ceasefire was called between the two factions. Garrosh had been denied what he desired most-- not only power, but, upon his defeat, he had been prevented from a warrior's death, and would instead be forced to endure a demeaning and prolonged trial. He was forced to watch from the floor of his former throne room as his title was, to the surprise of many present, not returned to Thrall, but instead handed to Vol'jin, rival of Garrosh and leader of the rebellion against him. However, the ambitions of the deposed Warchief had not yet concluded. The Trial Warlords of Draenor Garrosh escapes his trial by receiving help from a friend called Kairozdormu, a member of the Bronze Dragonflight who has secret aspirations of his own. They both travel back in time to the Rise of the Horde and stop the Orcs from drinking the Blood of Mannoroth. Garrosh helps influence his father, Grommash Hellscream to unite the clans under the banner of the Iron Horde in order to get his vengeance. Uninterested in his goals and no longer needing his help, Garrosh kills Kairozdormu shortly after arriving on Draenor. He meets with all the leaders of the orc clans of Draenor, including his own father Grom Hellscream. Using his knowledge of the future and his expertise with weapon and forging technology, Garrosh gives the clans the ability to create new, advanced armor and weapons, and reveals to them Gul'dan and the Shadow Council's plot to enslave the orcs. On the night of Gul'dan's attempt to have the orcs drink the blood of Mannoroth, Grom publicly rejects the blood, prompting Mannoroth to arrive in person and prepare to destroy him for his insolence. Using the new weapons that Garrosh gifted them, the orcs subdue the demon lord long enough for Grom to drive Gorehowl into his skull. With Mannoroth dead, Garrosh unites all the clans under the banner of the Iron Horde, using his lust for vengeance to assist the new and "stronger" Horde in constructing the Dark Portal, permitting him to lead an assault on the present day Horde and Alliance back in Azeroth. When Grom becomes Warchief of the Iron Horde, Garrosh is granted the mantle of Warlord of the Warsong Clan in his father's stead. Taking up residence in Nagrand, Garrosh commands his clan from the stronghold of Grommashar, until a party led by Yrel or Durotan (including the player) assaults the fortress and attacks Garrosh. After a brief fight, Garrosh gains the upper hand and prepares to finish off the party before Thrall arrives, challenging him to a Mak'Gora. Garrosh accepts the challenge, and the two reconvene at the Stones of Prophecy for their final battle. As Garrosh takes the upper hand in the fight he taunts Thrall. Garrosh claims that all he did, he did for the good of the Horde and to follow and clean up Thrall's actions, but Thrall rejects the notion, claiming that he chose his own destiny. Thrall once again and calls on the power of the elements to defeat Garrosh. Thrall traps Garrosh in a hand of stone and uses a strike of lightning to end the former Warchief, leaving Garrosh's crushed body and Gorehowl behind at the site of the battle. Legacy Garrosh left a strong legacy of death, horror and fear. Among members of the Horde, he remembered in the Horde as a madman who, by his hubris and hatred, nearly destroyed their nation. The Alliance will never forgive Garrosh for his destruction of Theramore and the hundreds that murdered with the dropping of the mana bomb. In Pandaria, a nation only just re-emerging onto the world stage, Garrosh will be known forevermore as the one who released the Sha of Pride and corrupted a large portion of the Vale of Eternal Blossoms as a result. Garrosh left an imprint on the world that remains impossible to erase, similar to his father, and will likely become a question of serious debate, given the complex, seemingly dual nature of his character and his achievements. His insistence on warrior's honor, despite his warmongering, to the point of executing Overlord Krom'gar for his own acts of cruelty against an innocent night elf town. His disdain for "unnatural" necromancy and his hatred of demons, despite his eventual embrace of older, darker powers. His arguably successful command in Northrend, contributing to the victory against the Lich King, the unprovoked destruction of Theramore, the ravaging of Pandaria, and the creation of the Iron Horde from an alternate, aborted timeline; and whether or not all of this was truly justified; these are just some of the topics that will fuel the debates of historians for decades to come. Relationships Grommash Hellscream Garrosh had a strong bond with his father. When Garrosh was infected with a serious disease, Grom was forced reluctantly to quarantine his son, though he stayed in regular contact with him via letters. The last he heard of his father, was that he had drank the blood of Mannoroth and had joined the Horde. When he learned about Grom's actions from Geyah, he went into a deep depression and denounced his father. Upon learning of his father's heroic actions, Garrosh gained pride in his heritage and became determined to honor his legacy (which has actually hurt him more than helped him), as shown when Thrall called him a hothead, and when Taran Zhu mocked him over the fact that Grom had died dabbling in powers similar to the Sha. Garrosh eventually developed a friendship with his father when he traveled back in time to Draenor, though he purposely hid their kinship and his redemption. Out of gratitude, Grom appointed Garrosh to Warchief of the Warsong Clan. It is heavily implied that Grom was saddened and angered at his death. Thrall "YOU made me what I am!" - Garrosh telling Thrall with his last breath that Thrall was the one responsible for all he had done. When Garrosh met Thrall, Thrall mentored him and increasingly trusted him, hoping to try to persuade him to abandon his hardliner warmongering attitude, appointing him as advisor, and later head of the Horde offensive against the Scourge. He later appointed Garrosh as Warchief of the Horde, as he himself needed to step down, and was confident Garrosh could make the correct decisions. Their relationship took a serious downturn in Tides of War, when Garrosh obliterated Theramore, sending Jaina temporarily insane, and wrecking his friendship with Thrall. Thrall denounced the act as cowardly, and soon learned of his actions in Pandaria. Thrall became disgusted with how low Garrosh had brought the Horde, and increasingly rallied the Horde against him. In Orgrimmar, Thrall tried to reason with Garrosh one last time, but Garrosh just mocked his willingness to use diplomacy. Thrall then said making Garrosh warchief had been a mistake he needed to correct, but was simply knocked out. After the adventurers defeated Garrosh, Thrall attempted to kill him, but Varian halted it. Knowing that the Alliance would kill him on the spot, Thrall angrily replied that he wouldn't let the Alliance execute him, and it very likely could have enabled Garrosh to escape had it escalated. Taran Zhu convinced Thrall and Varian to allow Garrosh to stand trial in Pandaria. After escaping, Garrosh ruled again on Draenor, and Thrall decided to settle it personally in a Mak'Gora. During the battle, Garrosh mocked Thrall with his weak physical strength, but Thrall countered that with the elements. As the winds wailed, Garrosh shouted out that Thrall had made him what he had become, but Thrall told him that he had chosen his own fate and killed him with a lightning bolt. Thrall afterwards refused to speak, presumably out of respect, or perhaps out of guilt that Garrosh had been correct in the fact that had they not met, Garrosh's crimes never would have occurred. Vol'jin Garrosh and Vol'jin initially had a good relationship upon his arrival, but the two very quickly inspired each other's ire as Vol'jin believed that Garrosh was reckless, a warmongerer and someone who would lead the Horde to ruin. Garrosh on the other hand, saw Vol'jin's peaceful intents as mockeries to the Horde, and banned him from Orgrimmar. Vol'jin came to blows with him when he annihilated Theramore, and increasingly hated the Warchief's recklessness, and began to use his influence to keep Garrosh in check as Thrall had appointed him to, as implied in one of their conversations. By the Pandaria campaign, Garrosh and Vol'jin were at each others throats and Vol'jin saw the battle in Pandaria as a senseless waste of lives and time. This was the last straw for Garrosh, and ordered Vol'jin assassinated. Vol'jin, who survived thanks to the adventurers, faked his death in order to rally more support. When it became known that Vol'jin survived and Thrall was in league, Garrosh ordered their execution and Vol'jin declared open rebellion. When Garrosh was defeated and Vol'jin was appointed Warchief, Garrosh showed disgust. It is unknown what the reaction Vol'jin had when he learned of Garrosh's death. Locations Garrosh can be found in the following locations: In Outland *Garadar, Nagrand (leader of the Mag'har) In Northrend *Warsong Hold, Borean Tundra (master of the Hold) *Argent Tournament Grounds, Icecrown (arriving with Thrall to observe the tournament) *Crusaders' Coliseum: Trial of the Champion and Trial of the Crusader (observes the battles in the arena, and sends his champions to fight the Alliance during the Faction Champions event) *Light's Hammer, Icecrown Citadel (provides the Hellscream's Warsong buff for the Horde; patch 3.3.2) As of Cataclysm *Grommash Hold, Orgrimmar (Warchief of the Horde) *Forsaken High Command, Silverpine Forest (arriving to observe the inclusion of the Val'kyr into Forsaken ranks) *Cliffwalker Post, Stonetalon Mountains (punishing one of his high-ranked members for being dishonorable during To Be Horde...) In Mists of Pandaria ;Patch 5.1 *Emperor's Reach, Kun-Lai Summit *Domination Point, Krasarang Wilds ;Patch 5.4 * Vale of Eternal Blossoms * Inner Sanctum, Siege of Orgrimmar In Warlords of Draenor * Stones of Prophecy, Nagrand * Grommashar, Nagrand Quests ;Grommash Hold, Orgrimmar * * * * * * * * * * (Love is in the Air seasonal event) * * * * * * * ( Death Knights only) * * Quotes Greetings *"Live by these words: lok'tar ogar. Victory... or death." *"Hellscream's eyes are upon you." *"Only the strongest may dwell in Orgrimmar." *"You will serve the Horde... or be crushed beneath it." *"After all that he did for YOU and OUR people? MAK'GORA!" (To Thrall, following a situation in which Thrall mentions Grom Hellscream being a hothead) *"Treacherous Alliance DOGS! You summon a Demon Lord against Warriors of the HORDE?! Your deaths will be swift!" (To Jaina and Varian inside the Argent Coliseum) *"The Lich King sought to sow the seeds of fear. Let me be the first to show him the Horde fears nothing!" Comic quotes * "Kalimdor should be home to the '''orcs, Rehgar. All of Kalimdor!" * "Bah! A discussion fit for merchants! Why should we orcs make concessions when we have the strength to take what we want?" * "By your "statecraft" you turn the orcs to weaklings, Warchief! We should conquer the humans, who are as nothing—then send our forces on to Northrend to crush the Lich King as his undead army! The Horde should rule all of Azeroth!" Full dialogue with Saurfang in Warsong Hold This is the full transcript of the dialogue between Garrosh and Saurfang: :Garrosh crushes the figures and flag indicating Valiance Keep on the map. :Garrosh crushes the figures and flag indicating Valgarde and Westguard Keep. Dialogue at the Argent Tournament Grounds :Thrall, Garrosh and their escort appear from inside the Sunreaver Pavilion and walk along the path following the Ring of Champions. Here, they stop between the Ironforge and Gnomeregan banners and observe. :The group proceeds to the western entrance of the Crusaders' Coliseum, where Highlord Tirion Fordring awaits. :Thrall immediately turns to face Garrosh and rebukes him directly. :Thrall turns back to Tirion. :The group then walks in to the coliseum proper and disappears inside. Trial of the Crusader Introduction to Faction Champions, if playing as Alliance: Horde victory in Faction Champions: Garrosh's ascension Conversation with Vol'jin :Garrosh's image appears. :Vol'jin's image appears. :Garrosh's image fades. :Vol'jin's image fades. Meeting in Silverpine in Cataclysm :Portals from Orgrimmar arrive with Hellscream, Hellscream's elite, and High Warlord Cromush. :Hellscream jumps from the portal down to Sylvanas. :Garrosh makes a gesture at the Val'kyr. :The Val'kyr Agatha proceeds to resurrect fallen corpses as Forsaken. :Sylvanas mockingly salutes Garrosh. Stonetalon Mountains finale in Cataclysm :Overlord Krom'gar unleashes a bomb on the night elven settlement. :Portal to Orgrimmar appears and Garrosh arrives at the scene. :''Garrosh Hellscream grabs Overlord Krom'gar. :Garrosh Hellscream throws Overlord Krom'gar off the ledge. Mists of Pandaria Dominance Offensive quests Patch 5.4 The Trailer for the Siege of Orgrimmar dialogue A chest is wheeled out in a chest to Garrosh Hellscream, standing in the excavation site in the Veil of Eternal Blossoms. Garrosh walks past the fight between Garrosh's Horde and the Pandaren, Horde and Alliance. A wild Taran Zhu appears! From a shroud of mist. A fight breaks out, Garrosh is physically stronger, but Taran Zhu is a ninja, so it's all good. Garrosh charges and swings Gorehowl but embeds it in the wooden planks below. Taran Zhu swings back with his staff, only for Garrosh to grab it! Taran Zhu then attempts to blast Garrosh back with magic, but Garrosh is too powerful, and Taran Zhu slides back along the planks. Garrosh roars again, and swings at Taran Zhu, Taran Zhu catches the blow in his staff, and forms a quick disarming maneuver. Gorehowl slides past Taran Zhu. Garrosh doesn't like this, not one bit, Taran Zhu looks up, only to see Garrosh's first coming towards him. Garrosh punches him in the face! Taran Zhu falls off the plank, he's about to hit the water when he ninja jumps upwards and returns the blow with an upward strike on Garrosh's jaw. As Taran Zhu launches himself in the air, to perform a final ninja kick blow. However Garrosh leaps aside, and Taran Zhu gets his foot stuck in the planks. Garrosh grabs a nearby chain and whips it round at Taran Zhu. Garrosh then uses the chain to pull Taran Zhu to him, impaling him on Gorehowl. Vision of many ships coming for Garrosh, Horde, Alliance, Mercenaries, and all other associated hanger ons. Garrosh breaks open the chest, showing Y'Shaarj's beating heart, Taran Zhu watches saddened, as a butterfly turns the colour of a sha, and then turns to dust. Garrosh tips the chest into the waters. A massive vortex of evil Sha energies erupts from the pool, making a terrible mess of the Veil. Garrosh walks along the planks as the massive Sha explosion takes place behind him. Warlords of Draenor Garrosh then brings Gul'dan up. Notes *The PvE server, Garrosh US, is named after Garrosh Hellscream. *The news on Garrosh Hellscream becoming warchief when Cataclysm launched was followed by a large number of players objections. One player posted on the WoW forums a long list of warchiefs that would be better than Garrosh. *Though Thrall calls Garrosh "boy" in the pre- event, looking at the timeline and reading Beyond the Dark Portal suggests Garrosh is actually older. *Garrosh's appearance (bulky with a shaved head) is practically the inverse of Grom's (lean with long hair). *Garrosh initially appears to be a Fury Warrior, dual wielding Bleeding Crescents. After his extended tour of duty in Northrend and receiving Gorehowl from Thrall, however, he appears in Cataclysm wielding his father's axe alone; presumably, he was taught the finer point of Arms from the best. *After discarding Gorehowl at the resting place of the Sha of Pride, Garrosh wielded , the desecrated image of Gorehowl. Presumably gifted to him by Y'Shaarj. *The tattoo on his chin is meant to represent his status as chieftain, all other known Warsong clan chiefs have had a similar mark or tattoo to represent their status. *In his battle with Thrall, Garrosh states that all he did was for the Horde's benefit. However, the fact that Garrosh nearly destroyed the Horde, the world, and even the Orcish race, justifies Thrall's statement that Garrosh failed the Horde. Garrosh also states that Thrall had made him Warchief, had left him to pick up his pieces in the wake of the Cataclysm and that Thrall had failed him (referring to the fact that Thrall had not given him enough guidance). He also mocks Thrall for not having the strength of a true soldier and leader, implying that he views Thrall's willingness to use diplomacy and his use of magic was a weakness. Ironically, this "weakness" led to Garrosh's ultimate defeat at the hands of Thrall moments later. Garrosh finally said that Thrall had made him into what he had become, as he knew all too well that this would never had happened had Thrall not met him. Thrall's reply (with a hint of remorse) was that Garrosh had chosen his own fate. * Because of his actions and the atrocities that he committed during his career as Warchief and to the last of his days, Garrosh is considered by some fans to be the Horde's version of Arthas. However, there are a few differences between the two: Unlike Arthas, Garrosh did not become a pawn of his enemies. Unlike Arthas, Garrosh commited most of his atrocities out of sheer hatred instead of attempts to save his people. Also, unlike Arthas who killed his father, Garrosh actually saved his father from death (or at least corruption) in the alternative timeline. ** Interestingly both were voiced by Patrick Seitz. * Garrosh has been well liked by several fans, primarily due to his tragic fall. Several of his fan supporters have clearly stated that Garrosh was merely a victim of events and circumstances that he could not control, and many have largely blamed Thrall choosing Garrosh as both the fans and several people in universe have stated that Garrosh was a bad idea for Warchief, and others believe he was corrupted by the Sha of Prima and Y'Shaarj almost immediately during Mists of Pandaria, causing them to state that Garrosh was merely the fake antagonist while Y'Shaarj was the real main antagonist. Others have also blamed Thrall for allowing Garrosh to escape when the tribunal clearly stated that they were no less guilty than Garrosh and that he would live. Speculation Garrosh on a number of occasions wonders if his father would be proud of what he had done, and in the trailer for Patch 5.4, when Taran Zhu tells Garrosh that his father's decision to meddle in dark powers had resulted in death, Garrosh instantly went berserk over that remark, implying that throughout his time in Azeroth, Garrosh has been trying to live up to his father's legacy, although Thrall and a number of other people pretty much say that he is not worthy of inheriting the legacy Grom had left. * Garrosh also was afraid of inheriting his father's mistakes and damning the orcs again, something he actually managed to accomplish in Mists of Pandaria and again in Warlords of Draenor. Media Images Garrosh2.png|Garrosh Hellscream, son of Grommash Hellscream Garrosh Hellscream TCG.jpg|Garrosh in the TCG Garrosh Hellscream comic.jpg|Garrosh in the Comic Garrosh_Action_Figure.jpg|The Garrosh action figure Garrosh magazine cover.jpg|Garrosh magazine cover preview. Garrosh-hellscream-full.jpg|Garrosh GarroshFullHearthstone.png|Garrosh in the Hearthstone game Garrosh Hellscream 0.9.1.png|Garrosh in all ages and apperences. Fan art by Assey Westfall Garrosh7.jpg|Garrosh Garrosh Hellscream.png|Garrosh as seen in Warlords of Draenor GarroshCorpse.png|Garrosh's corpse in-game at the Stones of Prophesy. Gorehowl is embedded in the ground nearby. Videos Warlords of Draenor – Nagrand Finale|Garrosh's ultimate fate in Warlords Garrosh's death cinematic|Garrosh's capture Horde version Garrosh's death Alliance version|Garrosh's capture Alliance version The Siege of Orgrimmar Trailer-0|The Siege of Orgrimmar Official Trailer The Story of Garrosh Hellscream Lore World of Warcraft lore lesson 8 Garrosh Hellscream|Garrosh lore lesson Horde goes to War, Thrall vs Garrosh Patch changes * * * * * * References External links ;Official lore ;Lore May 15th 2014 5:00PM}} May 11th 2014 8:00PM}} Apr 20th 2014 8:00PM}} Apr 9th 2014 11:00AM}} Apr 21st 2013 8:00PM}} Mar 25th 2012 6:00PM}} Dec 5th 2010 4:00PM}} Dec 4th 2010 6:00PM}} ;News }} de:Garrosh es:Garrosh Hellscream fr:Garrosh Hurlenfer pl:Garrosh Hellscream Category:Borean Tundra NPCs Category:Bosses Category:Characters with military ranks Category:Icecrown Citadel NPCs Category:Mag'har Category:Nagrand NPCs Category:Orc quest givers Category:Orgrimmar NPCs Category:Quest givers Category:Silverpine Forest NPCs Category:Stonetalon Mountains NPCs Category:Unique models Category:Warriors Category:Warsong Offensive NPCs Category:World of Warcraft: Beyond the Dark Portal characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Jaina Proudmoore: Tides of War Category:Unique voices Category:War Crimes characters Category:World of Warcraft: Wolfheart characters Category:World of Warcraft: The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm characters Category:Warchiefs